


Ereri Scrabble Dabbles

by AlexanderHyde



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, failed fanfics, fanfics that i never finished, fanfics that i never posted, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, shitty - Freeform, snk, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHyde/pseuds/AlexanderHyde
Summary: Just SNK / Ereri fics that I never finished, never posted, and were failures. If anyone actually takes a liking to any of these, I may write more and actually make it a fic.If anyone wants to use one of the plots, just ask me for my permission<3





	1. Reincarnation AU

SNK – REINCARNATION AU

Everyone was reincarnated after they died in the ‘canon verse’.

However, Levi was somehow, for some unknown reason, born three years after Eren was born. Everone else was the same as they were back in canon verse, except Levi. 

At the age of 16 was when everyone got their memories back from their last life, so when Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Hanji, Erwin and all the others regained their memories when they turned 16, they all went searching for their old friends, hoping they’d remember them too.  
Hoping they were also brought back from the dead.

So you can imagine how, when Eren turned 16 and had found a lot of his friends by age 18, he was still looking for his lover. What he did not know was that his lover, Levi, who was supposed to have been twice his age, was actually still a kid. A 15 year old kid. 

Three years age difference, which was that bad surprisingly. Not as bad as in their last life, but in this new world, it was actually illegal for an under aged kid to be with an adult. 

So when Eren turned 19, and he and his friends could not find a grown up Levi, they started giving up. Thinking that he maybe wasn’t reincarnated like they were.  
It was all a bit of a surprise when they were at a coffee shop and they saw a kid who looked exactly like Levi, just younger.

What were they going to do?


	2. A Fuck Ton of Mental Disorders To Deal With

‘Eren Jager.

17.

Male.

Suffers from:

1\. Schizophrenia  
2\. Insomnia  
3\. Anger Issues  
4\. Panic Attacks  
5\. Anxiety Attacks  
6\. Bipola Disorder  
7\. Borderline Personality Disorder  
8\. Depression  
9\. Eating Problems  
10\. Bulimia  
11\. Anorexia  
12\. Paranoia  
13\. Self Harm.’

 

“I gotta say, that’s a lot to deal with. You really think I can help this kid?”

“If anyone can, it’s you Mr. Ackerman.”

“Let’s hope so”

 

Eren Jager suffers from terrible things, some of the worst. He can barely stand it, he’’s going crazy. Literally.

Will the best Doctor in the best Mental Institute be able to help him through it? Or will Eren be left alone to drown in his own (sick) mind by himself? (Always all alone?)

Or, will Eren push some of his own sickness onto his Doctor? Something a little like Harley Quinn and the Joker?


	3. That One Customer

That One Customer

Levi had owned the Library since his uncle died. Everything his uncle owned, including the Library, was passed down to Levi on his 18th birthday. It had been almost 7 years since then and it was coming to Levi’s 25th Birthday, which his old High School Friends wouldn’t shut up about.

They had decided to throw him a party inside the Library, inviting everyone of Levi’s friends. They also decided to invite all of the customers who loved the Library. Not only was it Levi’s birthday, but it was also the anniversary of him owning the Library which he came to love so dearly. 

Levi really didn’t want a party thrown for him, but he had to be honest with himself. There was on customer that he really did want to see there. The customer who caught Levi’s eye, like no one else ever did. One customer who came to the Library every week on the same day and at the exact same time, on the dot. 

That customer had done this for almost two months, long enough for Levi to see a routine. Sometimes he would come in just to check out a book or more, sometimes to return the books he checked out, and sometimes... Just to get some coffee and read a book at one of the tables or couches. 

He had definitely caught Levi’s eye, for that routine, always showing up every week, same day, same time. Okay, so it wasn’t just that, Levi also found the boy to be very attractive, but for some reason the boy never said a word. Levi had never heard the kids voice. 

Since he’d caught the attention of Levi, which never usually happened, his friends were also hoping to see the one Levi had been writing about in his journal. Yes, he wrote about him, once, or twice. It just so happened that Hanji had gotten a hold over his journal and read what he wrote about the boy. They also told the rest of his friends, much to Levi’s dismay.

So that’s how his friends found out, and if the boy did come and his friends knew that it was him, Levi wouldn’t even want to imagine what they might say to him.

Levi was different. He had been through a lot in his life, so he never really cared much for anything. Except, his friends, books and the Library (And his late mother and uncle).

But this boy interested him with his silence, his love for books when people his age did everything online and seemed to despise books, and his beautiful fucking face of course, but the kid never smiled, barely looked at Levi and again, never talked. Only nodded or shook his head.

When he did look at Levi though, Levi noticed this strange... feeling.


End file.
